Morrison-G207
} - GEN2= } - Warmaster (Redesigned) = } - }} |-| Unarmoured = } - Teen= } - 2557= } - }} |height = 7'0" (Unarmored) 7'4" (Armored)|hair = White |eyes = Bright Blue (pre-augmentation) Dark Blue (post-augmentation) |cyber = * *Genesis (AI)|specialty = *Commander *Assault *Close-Quarters Combat |status = Alive |name = Reaper|spartantag = G207|affiliation = *UNSC Navy *Team Shuriken |class = SPARTAN-lll Gamma Company|homeworld = Nordis|rank = Senior Chief Petty Officer}}Morrison-G207, is a SPARTAN-lll commando of Gamma Company and leader of Team Shuriken. Biography Early Life Childhood Recruitment SPARTAN-lll Training Onyx Augmentation Human-Covenant War Post-Covenant War Meeting Cora Angela Physical Description Like many SPARTAN-ll's and SPARTAN-lll's, Alexander's appearance is typically hidden from the outside world due to mainly wearing his armor which normally makes it difficult for non-spartans to correctly guess his gender at first glance. Despite this, however, the one thing that gives him away is his voice; it is masculine and described as being strong and confident with an subtle accent. He is undoubtedly one of the largest Spartans as he stands at 216.3 centimeters (7 feet and 2 inches) without his armor and 223.4 centimeters (7 feet and 4 inches) while wearing it. This was due to sharing the same genes that the SPARTAN-ll's have which caused him to react better to his augmentations than many other SPARTAN-lll's, something that allowed him to grow to such a size. After Alexanders helmet was taken off, his face is described to be handsome and clean-shaven with somewhat rugged features that made him attractive for a Spartan yet still possessing a youthful appearance which indicated his young age. His eyes are blue that, despite his young age, hold an deep sadness to them as a result of witnessing many of his fellow SPARTAN-lll's die in front of him. Alexander has snowy-white hair which is typically kept short though the top has some length to it which often forms spikes jutting forward. While this was slightly over regulation length, it is often overlooked by his superiors. His physique, while more lean when compared to the bodies of other Spartans, is muscular and well-toned combined with broad shoulders. After meeting him for a second time, Jessica described him as bearing himself with great dignity and gave off an intense, commanding air befitting that of an leader. His skin is smooth and a bit on the pale side due to wearing his armor a lot growing up but is marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal, jagged scar marked his left side. Personality At a young age, Alexander was a very friendly and talkative kid who was always social. After witnessing the death of his family at the hands of the''' Jiralhanae, Alexander's personality changed drastically as he turned nonchalant while becoming reserved and quiet to the point that he was initially diagnosed with posttraumatic vocal disarticulation. While teamwork and camaraderie was greatly emphasized/encourage by, he would often displayed a preference to be in his own company and he would often isolate himself from the other children of the program. While this typically caused him to come off as being snobby to several others, While his new personality continued on even as an adult, it has lessened to an significant degree as he is more willing to interact with Spartans outside of his group and is even able to interact with non-spartans though he has stated that he feels more comfortable with his own team than anyone else. In keeping with his nonchalance, Alexander is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry as he refused to retaliate back when picked on by several other SPARTAN-lll's during their training. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. One thing many of his superiors notice about him is that he is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Despite Alexander's quiet nature, he is described to be rather expressional for a Spartan; often displaying the Spartan "Smile" or "Welcome" to show his relief at the safety of his teammates and using the "Relax" or "Stay Cool" whenever he feels that one of his team mates are starting to loose it. Whenever anyone he has a good relationship with is threatened or insulted, his demeanor is quick change to one that is cold and dangerous. Abilities and Skills Physical Abilities As a SPARTAN-III, Alexander went through enhancement procedures similar to those of Spartan-ll's and the first two incarnations of Spartan-lll's that augmented his natural strength, durability, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, endurance and senses. After recovering faster than most other Spartans from the augmentation procedures, he became one of the largest and strongest Spartan-lll super solider to the point that is considered to even be better than the Spartan-ll's while wearing his Mjolnir armor. The reason behind this is due to sharing the same genetics that are required for the Spartan-ll's. Aside from these augmentations, he also received three different drugs unique to Gamma Company with the first one being the mutagen 009762-OO which made him more resistant to pain and injury as well as making him completely immune to shock which allows him to endure injuries and physical pain beyond that of Spartan-II's, the first two incarnations of the Spartan-lll's and Spartan-IV's. The same mutagen also causes his physical prowess to increase in situations that cause anger, stress and/or pain such as in combat though this comes with several side affects such as suppressed higher brain functions over time, lose of strategic judgment and being prone to impulsive, instinct-driven behavior. * '''Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: The tissues of his body are vastly denser, harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of any human. In his MJOLNIR armor, he is capable of surviving extreme falls such as those from orbit and was even able to survive taking the full force of a gravity hammer. However, this did leave him badly injured. Despite his bones being rendered "virtually unbreakable", they are still capable of being broken though this requires extreme measures of physical trauma * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Stamina: Alexanders musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods of times before tiring or slowing down, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity greater than normal humans. * Enhanced Reflexes: Alexanders' reflexes are enhanced to extraordinary levels as they are superior to those of the finest human athletes and are beyond the peak of human potential. * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Senses: Fighting Styles * Expert Martial Artist: * Expert Marksmanship: Alexander's marksmanship is remarkable as he is highly proficient in handling various firearms * Expert Precision: Alexander is able to throw different manners of projectile objects with deadly surgical accuracy but does know how to improvise. Miscellaneous Abilities * Quick Learner: Alexander is a rather quick learner as he was quick to adjust to his augmentations in a short period of time when compared to many other Spartan-lll's * Keen Intellect: * Indomitable Will: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite being put in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, he always pushes forward and never gives up. This same willpower also allows him to fight through the side affects of the mutagen he was given for a short period of time though he eventually requires the use of Smoother to keep him calm and/or bring him back. With that said, however, one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment is losing those close to him Quotes * (About Team Shuriken) "Their." * "With all due respect sir. Next time you insult a member of my team, I will personally ." Trivia * I Category:Gamma Company Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SPARTAN-IIIs